1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are widely used for a variety of application such as for computer monitors, televisions, and mobile phones. Display devices display images, for example, by using digital data include a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display device.
Among display devices, organic light emitting display devices display an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light components by re-combination of electrons and holes. Because OLED displays may obtain high color reproducibility due to a characteristic of a self-emission material and light emitting areas of pixels are reduced even in high resolution, a change in power consumption may be low or relatively negligible in the entire panel. In addition, OLED displays may have a relatively high response speed and may be driven with relatively low power consumption. In a common OLED display, driving transistors included in the respective pixels supply currents with magnitudes corresponding to data signals to OLEDs so that the OLEDs generate light.
In the pixels included in a display unit of the display device, brightness components of pixels that continuously emit light may be different from brightness components of pixels that do not emit light and then, emit light. Therefore, a shadow effect may occur. For example, a first display region of the display unit emits light and a second display region adjacent to the first display region may maintain a non-emission state for a relatively long period of time. Then, when both the first display region and the second display region are changed to be in emission states, the pixels corresponding to the first display region deteriorate so that an instantaneous latent image in which a boundary is recognized between the first display region and the second display region may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.